The Rings
by PottsXStark
Summary: All the Makluan rings were found….or so Tony, Rhodey and Pepper thought. One more ring was still out there….but it wasn't meant for the Mandarin.
1. Chapter 1

All the Makluan rings were found….or so Tony, Rhodey and Pepper thought. One more ring was still out there….but it wasn't meant for the Mandarin.

Thursday afternoon, Tony, Rhodey and Pepper were doing their own thing. Tony was sitting on the controller chair while Rhodey stood by him while Pepper was just sitting there bored out of her mind. She sat on a chair and spun around until she got dizzy. "Probably shouldn't have done that" she said looking like she was about to throw up. Tony looked at her and smiled. "Hey Rhodey I remember Happy telling me something about meeting him at the diner down the block? He said it was important" Tony said. Rhodey groaned. "Probably history homework he wants to "work together on" said Rhodey with quotation fingers.

He left the armory and Tony jumped off the chair. Pepper switched to sitting on the counter by his work station looking at his armor parts. "You did that on purpose" she said smiling but still looking at the armor. "You bet" he said. Tony came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer while she was sitting on the counter top. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her down but still with his hands fixed on the same position. They made out when Rhodey decided to peek through an air vent he crawled into. "You coulda just said so" he said whispering but chuckling softly.

"Hey I'm gonna go get some ice cream around the corner want something?" she said with her arms still around him. "hmmm…ill take vanilla" he said. "okay" she said smiling. She gave him one last big kiss before she left. She left with Tony watching her leave looking love struck. He hummed as he went back to his chair. Rhodey walked in through the door like if he saw nothing. "soooooo…uh what did Happy need?" Tony asked. "You could've just told me you wanted to be alone you know" Rhodey said like he knew what happened. "What you want me to tell you, Hey I wanna make out with Pepper go do something outside!" he said sarcastically. "Couldn't have said it better myself" he said. Tony playfully punched him in the arm as they laughed.

Pepper was walking back to the armory when suddenly she was teleported somewhere. "What the hell?!" she said. "Hello Ms. Potts, very nice to see you" the unknown person said. The person should himself but….it wasn't a person at all, it was one of those lizards! "Who are you?" she said confused. "My name is Xerox and I've brought you here to take the position of being the Mandarins partner" he said. "Huh?!" she said. "Well in the human term it is "wife" he said. "NO WAY AM I DOING THAT" she yelled. "It is the law that of what the earlier Mandarin established" Xerox said. "I'm not gonna marry that backstabbing Gene !" she said. He put a violet colored Makluan ring on her. "Is this a Makluan ring? But I don't have lizard DNA okay so I can't be the one"she said. "Indeed, this was meant for the companion of the Mandarin and you do not need our DNA in this case as the ring only requires the purest" he said.

"I said I'm not marrying him!" she said trying to take the ring off. "The Mandarin gains more power from the partner and he also agreed to whoever it could be." He said. "I said no! and why won't this thing come off!" she yelled. "It has been locked on you and forever it shall stay until your death" he said. "The Mandarin will be here tomorrow at noon to claim his partner" he said. "Claim?! I'm not some give away toy!" she said. "For now you shall remain here" he said. Xerox disappeared. "But I love Tony…." She said dropping to her knees.

It's been hours and Tony started to get worried. "Rhodey she was supposed to be in and out it's been 2 hours!" he said. "I know man maybe we should look for her" Rhodey said. "Computer locate Pepper" Tony said. "Searching…location not found" said the computer. " Where the hell did she go?" he said. Tony armored up. "I'm gonna look for Pep stay here if she comes back" he said. Rhodey gave him a salute. Pepper tried calling Tony and Rhodey but the connection could not reach. She banged on the walls crying for help until she got tired and eventually fell asleep.

The next day Gene came. Xerox introduced her to him as she was sitting on the floor looking down. "Pepper?!" he said. "Seems you are acquainted with her" said Xerox. "She can't be the one this is a mistake" he said. "My lord she is the purest of them all" he said. "Now let's start the test" Xerox said. Pepper looked up."What test?" she asked. "The test to activate the ring" he said. Pepper looked back down again. "You must take the test with the Mandarin" he said. Pepper stood up giving off a sad look as she walked next to Gene. "When I agreed I didn't expect it to be you alright" he whispered to her.

She didn't say a word. They were teleported to the test site, there were two injured samurais with swords crossing. Two tiles where right in front of them with Chinese symbols. "What do those say" she said in a gloomy voice. "Heal and Fire" he said. The symbols had two orbs over the healing and two red orbs over the fire. She stared at it thinking. " Easy its fire" he said. He took a step but Pepper grabbed his wrist. "It's not" she said. "Healing is nothing the Mandarin can heal himself fire is destruction of the evil" he said. "it's not" she said in a louder voice. Gene didn't listen and grabbed the orb of fire and the test activated. The two samurais came to life and both ran to attack Pepper.

She ran to find a weapon. She found a sword and started waving it at them. Gene used his red ring to create fire and shot at the samurais, but they didn't even flinch. Gene teleported in front of Pepper protecting her, he grabbed an axe and sliced both of them. They said in a weak voice "help me" Pepper understood what needed to be done as she made her way to the two orbs at the healing , grabbed them and set one on each of the samurais. They were instantly healed and disappeared. "How did you know?"Gene said. "Only the pure would heal" she said almost smiling. The violet ring activated but she did not transform. The Mandarin felt himself stronger as he was getting the strength of the ring. Xerox the ceremony will begin at once. Pepper looked confused. "The makluan's do a marriage ceremony too" Gene said. Pepper looked at him with shock. "I will not marry you Gene I love Tony!" she yelled. "I know but you're doing this for the greater good" He said.

(weeeeeelll I hope that wasn't too bad xP this was requested from Just a Crazy-Man this was a little difficult to write but I did it XD dun worry chapter two is coming)


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stayed in the armory for days tracking Pepper, he barely slept, ate or used the bathroom. "Tony you need to rest I know your worried but-"Tony stopped Rhodey. "No one knows what's happening to Pepper and you want me to sleep?!" he said. "Tony ill take over for you!" Rhodey said. "I'm not gonna stop Rhodey" he said. Rhodey sighed. "You're gonna drive yourself to the max if you don't take at least 10 minutes off this" he said. Tony ignored him. Pepper and Gene were teleported to China. "Pepper Potts located" said the computer. "Oh thank god" he said in relief. "Location Beijing China" said the computer. "GENE YOU BASTARD !" he yelled. "Warning new Makluan ring detected" said the computer. "Huh? But I thought we found them all?"he said in confusion. "Whatever Pepper needs me now" he said.

Tony armored up and left without a word. Pepper was in a dressing room, she was wearing a violet strapless top fitted dress with white heels. "Is this supposed to be a wedding dress?" she asked. "Yes it has been worn by many women who fit the standards of the Mandarin and ring but of course it has been altered to make the human women comfortable" said one of the servants. "Why does it have to be me….out of this whole world why me…"she asked. "because the Mandarin has chosen you as you are also one of the purest" she said. "Whoa whoa wait I was told he agreed to whoever" she said. "Oh no no he wanted you" said the servant. Peppers cheeks turned a light pink as she was flattered. "Is there any way I could get out of this?" she asked.

"But why ?" the servant asked. "Because I love someone else" Pepper said. "Who might this man be?" she asked. "His name is Tony…..Tony Stark" she smiled as she said his name. The servant's eyes grew wide. "The destroyer…the destroyer of the Ma-" she stopped and ran out the room. Pepper was confused. "Destroyer of who?" she said to herself. Tony was in orbit, he maxed out his jets but it didn't feel fast enough for him until I finally saw his pinpoint. He was landing on the location. Pepper felt not herself…..she felt as if she was being controlled but by what? Pepper's pupils disappeared, she had no control over her actions, she walked out of the room as it was her time.

She walked down the aisle to Gene where he was wearing a traditional suit. He had his Makluan rings in his pocket. (Ceremonial speech…..) "Gene do you take Ms. Potts to be your partner?" asked the lizard. "I do…."he said crossing his arms. "Ms. Potts do you take Gene to be your partner?" the lizard asked. "Yes" she said blankly. I pronounce you Makluan Husband and wife. Gene turned to her and leaned to kiss her but right when his lips was on the verge of touching hers….."LIPS OFF MY WOMAN" Tony yelled bursting in through the roof. Pepper quickly took the rings from Genes pockets and put them on. She did not transform because she wasn't a Mandarin but she wield the powers

Tony punched Gene straight on the face. Pepper used the blue ring to trap Tony in water."P-Pepper what are you doing?"he asked in confusion. Gene saw the violet ring glow and realized what was happening. "Tony it's the violet ring on her finger get it off" he yelled with his face still hurting. He had one ring on him so he put it on and transformed. Tony tried to take the ring off her but it wouldn't work. Pepper punched his face plate and sent him flying. Gene tried to control her but she flipped him. "Pepper control the rings effects!"he said. "I am almighty" she said in a deep voice. "Gene what did you do!"Tony screamed. "Nothing it's the ring that's making her do that!"he yelled back. Pepper grabbed Tony by the neck and started to try and break his armor. "Warning armor integrity at risk" said the computer. Tony grabbed Peppers wrists and tried to pull her away. "Pep this isn't you, you need to stop!" he said. Gene got behind her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away restraining her. "Pepper stop this" Gene said. Pepper back kicked him and started up again on Tony. Gene took off the ring and transformed back into his suit. He grabbed Pepper and restrained her. The writings on the walls of the temples said this would work. He turned her facing him and kissed her. Tony was furious. "YOU MOTHER F***KER" he yelled. Tony Punched Gene to the floor again. Peppers pupils returned and she passed out. Tony tried to beat up Gene but the lizard guards stopped him. "don't you dare do that again!"he yelled out to him. "but we're already married" Gene said smirking. Tony looked at his surroundings…..it looked like a marriage ceremony.

He stood in shock. "How could Pepper do this to me" he said. "Because she doesn't like you anymore" Gene said. "She's in love with me" he said. "With you? No tell me who the other guy is" Tony said. "It's me Tony get it through your head" Gene said. "I refused to accept that she would never fall for the likes of you" he said. Pepper woke up, she sat up and tried to figure out what happened. "Pepper is it true you married Gene because you love him" he asked. " Tony don't be ridiculous" she said. "You see" Tony said. "Pepper is already my wife you can't do anything about it" Gene said.

"divorce then" Tony said. Gene started to try and choke Tony. "I will not have you take away my power" he said. "That all you got?" Tony said. Gene forgot he didn't have his armor and Tony kicked him away. "Tony what's going on?" Pepper asked as she took off all the rings and transformed back into her dress. "Hey this one won't come off" she said. "we'll figure it out when we get home" he said. "I'm afraid that won't happen as she is tied with Gene Khan" said Xerox. "I'm taking her she is not staying with him" he said. "just let her go…" Gene said from the floor. "But my lord-"he was stopped by Gene. "unlock the ring and let her go" he said.

"Yes my lord" Xerox said. He released the grip of the ring from her finger and let her go. Tony picked her up and flew out. Rhodey was outside holding a purple and silver backpack smiling. "Well you look nice" Rhodey said. Tony put her down and put his arm around her side. "she does" Tony said smiling at her. "Yeah well it doesn't feel comfortable" she said. She took off the shoes and put her armored backpack on and pressed the button on her chest. "Let's get out of here" she said. They flew into orbit, home. They got back to New York and landed in the armory and took off the armor. Pepper hugged the armor pod which her other armor version was on. "feels good to be home" she said with a big smile. "but wait…what did that woman mean about a destroyer….."Pepper asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm?" Tony said. "Oh nothing just talking to myself" she said smiling looking up with her tongue out. Tony chuckled and went to put away his armor. Pepper was lost in thought for a while, the next day at school Happy came up to her. "Hey it's the Potts girl!" he said. "Hey Happy" she said smiling at him. Ever since Pepper and him went out because of Peppers jealousy (XD) he sort of grew feelings for her. Happy smiled awkwardly. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Naw way brah!" he said running. "Catch ya later!" he yelled from behind.

"Well that was interesting" Tony said. Pepper laughed. "He's just being his weird self" she said. Tony held her hand and walked to class. All through science class Pepper was thinking about the servant. Eh miss Potts? " said the science teacher. Pepper didn't listen. "Miss Potts!" he yelled. Pepper jumped up from her seat. "Ehh Uhh 42!" she yelled. Everyone laughed at her and the teacher gave her a disapproving look. At free period Pepper walked up to the roof and sat (on that big metal construction thingy I can't really remember XP) Tony walked up behind her. "Pep you've been spaced out a lot today mind telling me what's up?" he said. "Oh don't worry about it Tony I'm fine really!" she said. "Pepper I know you when you hide something from me it doesn't end well so just tell me now before something bad happens" he said. Pepper sighed. Tony hugged her. "I just want to protect you" he said.

"Well at that wedding when I was getting ready I was talking to one of the maids and then I brought up you and she said the destroyer of who knows what" she said. Tony stood there confused. "Did you kill someone?" she asked curiously. "Of course not Pepper" he said. "I remember saying a letter before she stopped herself and ran away" she said. "Let's hear it" he said. "M" she said. "M….." Tony said as he started thinking. "Mandarin?" he finally said. "I think that makes sense but Gene is still alive you didn't kill him" she said.

Then Gene teleported right behind them as the Mandarin. "Dam right you didn't" he said. Tony quickly turned around and covered Pepper for protection. "You can't have her or I swear I'll kill you like I should've back in China" he said growling. Gene crossed his arms. "You in what armor" he said. Tony quickly realized he wasn't wearing his armored backpack but Pepper had hers right next to her. She quickly put it on and pressed the button. "You can beat me Pepper so just give up "wife" he said. Pepper hated that word so much. "IM NOT YOUR DAM WIFE GENE!" she said shooting her uni beam at him. Gene fell to the floor.

"Tony go downstairs I don't want you to get hurt" she said. "And here I was a second ago saying id protect her" he said frowning as he ran down the steps to his locker for his backpack. He put it on and flew outside up to the roof, He flew up to find Pepper on the floor already. "Wrong move Gene" Tony said shooting his repulsors at him. Gene used his lightning to strike at Tony but Pepper managed to get up on her feet to fly to him and shield him. "You can't hold that up forever" Gene said. The lightning got stronger and stronger. "Warning shields weakening" the operating system said. "Pep don't over exert your armor!" Tony said. Peppers armor damaged a little by a hit of lightning and it started to spark her armor. She dropped the shields and the lightning hit her. "Warning powerful electrical surge running through armor" said the computer. Her jets stopped and she fell but she was able to catch the edge of the building. "Pepper I'm coming!" Tony said. "Oh no you don't" Gene said. He used his yellow ring to freeze Tony and he dropped.

"TONY!" she yelled. She didn't know what else to do there where so many errors that lightning caused, so she did the only thing left to do. She let go of the edge and managed to grab on to Tony's frosty wrist and turned him to have him on top of her and she held on to him to protect him. They crashed onto the ground leaving a hole. Tony managed to melt the frost enough for his motor functions to work properly. He found himself on top of Pepper who's armor was severely damaged it was sparking and white smoke came out of it. "Pepper?" he said worried. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shaked her. "PEPPER!" he said. "Computer scan vital signs" he said. "vitals are normal it appears that the pilot is unconscious and that the armor shut down preventing further system damage" said the computer.

Gene looked over the building down at them, he was a bit worried that he hurt Pepper. Tony opened his face plate and gave him a cold look. He flew up to him and ripped off his helmet and punched him. "Don't you dare hurt her no no not even don't even come within 20,000 feet of her!" he said. Gene looked at him a little intimidated. "YOU UNDERSTAND BASTARD!"he yelled. Gene tried to do the manly thing by fighting back but Tony was just too strong for him. Tony shot his uni beam at his chest and punched him in the face again which made Gene slow down.

He took all the rings off him and put them in his little inventory. Gene just laid there too hurt to move, Tony called an ambulance and they took him away. He landed right next to Pepper picking her up and flying her to the armory. "Your gonna be fine Pep don't worry" he said with a small hint of worried. He unlocked her armor and took it off. He saw that her cheek and her side was a little burnt. "Oh Pep….."He said. He lifted her shirt up to where the burn was. "forgive me" he said blushing somewhat. He cleaned the wounds and patched her up, he got a blanket and put it on her. Tony stayed in the armory the whole time fixing her armor and looking back ever so often to check on her, there was a holographic monitor next to her monitoring her vitals for changes.

Tony also started thinking about what they talked about on the roof. "As much as I want to I wouldn't kill Gene….." he said. "Unless….I just killed the Mandarin not Gene" he said. He remembered he had the rings in his armor compartment and took them out. "I need to destroy these….but it's not going to be easy" he said. After a few hours Pepper woke up and sat up rubbing her head. Tony looked back to check her and as soon as he saw her awake he ran over to her gently holding her hand. "Pep how do you feel?" he said nervously hoping he did well on his first aid. "I'm fine Tony don't worry" she said smiling.

She noticed the bandages on her cheek and side. "You patched me up?" she asked. "Yeah…" he said. "That must be why I feel better then" she said smiling and kissed his cheek. She looked over at his work table and saw 9 smashed up rings. "Your destroying the rings?" she asked. "Oh that yeah" he said. Pepper naturally put her arms around his neck as he took her off the armor suit table and put her down. "One more" he said. Pepper watched him as he destroyed the ring as it took some time since it was the most powerful out of all of them. Gene laid in a hospital bed staring at the violet ring he had that was supposed to be Peppers but suddenly the colored fire looking part popped like a light bulb and it was destroyed.

The Makluans said if the Mandarin was ever to fall and have is rings destroyed the maidens ring would too be destroyed since the Mandarin was gone and this also meant the woman and the Mandarin's marriage was over. Gene yelled. "HE DESTROYED ALL TEN RINGS"

Tony finished off the rings. "The Mandarin is dead" he said. Pepper put her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. Tony kissed her head. "Hey Pep wanna go to the beach?" he asked. "A-Alright" she said not sure why he wanted to go there. They stopped right in front of the water and he gave her five rings. "Throw them as far as you can" he said. "Okay" she said smiling. They threw pretty far. "Wow Pep you could play football with that arm" he said laughing. She laughed too. They finished the rings and now they were gone forever. Tony held Peppers hand and they stared at the beautiful ocean together.

(Mkay well that's a wrap please leave reviews o 3o)


End file.
